english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jamieson Price (266 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (243 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (214 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (213 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (209 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (186 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (186 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (179 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (174 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (168 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (163 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (161 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (152 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (149 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (142 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (137 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (134 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (133 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (131 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (126 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (115 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (114 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (112 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (111 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (110 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (109 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (108 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (107 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (107 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (105 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (104 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (103 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (103 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (101 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (99 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (97 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (96 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (95 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (95 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (94 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (92 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (92 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (91 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (90 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (90 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (89 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (89 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (88 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (88 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (88 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (88 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (86 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (85 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (81 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (81 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Tara Platt (80 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (75 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (74 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (74 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (74 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (74 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (73 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (72 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (72 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (71 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (71 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (70 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (69 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (69 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (68 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (68 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (67 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (67 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (66 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (66 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (66 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (66 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (66 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (65 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (65 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (64 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (63 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (63 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (63 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (61 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (61 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (61 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (60 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (59 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (59 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (59 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (59 VA titles) (American) #Ricco Fajardo (58 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (58 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (57 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (57 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (57 VA titles) (American)